Kick We All Knew It Would Happen
by Danyella413
Summary: Kim And Jack Are Figuring Their Feelings For Each Other. And With Eddie,Jerry,And Milton Things Couldn't Be More Interesting. Review! Note:Rated T For A Reason.
1. Oblivious Jack

Jack decided on a Green V-neck,Black Jeans,And Black High-Tops With Green In It And Was on His Way To School When He Saw Kim,He Decided to Go Up behind her And Scare her,the Usual. He Crept Up To Her While She And Her Friend Was Talking But Then Decided to Listen to their convo for a while.

"Kim tell him you like him!" said Grace,trying to convince her friend.

"Grace No i dont wanna ruin our friendship.."Kim said, trailing off.

Jack trying to figure out who the mystery boy was, continued listening. "But you to could be more than friends! you and ja-"Grace Said getting cut off.

Jack popped up behind them not realizing grace said the first part of his name and scared the crap out of Kim and grace,which earned him a smack in the arms.

"so whats up?" he asked with no concern in the world

"nothing" the girls said in unision nervously

"ok then.." said Jack wondering what they were up to

* * *

After school everyone was at the dojo sparring and doing there watched in amazement as Jack practiced and took down jerry,eddie,and milton in one all got up in pain.

"JEEZ JACK"said milton as limped oover to the side

"Jack not cool bro!" as jerry walked over to milton

''yeah jack i think my leg is broke" they all went over to a spot and started talking,while jerry walked off yelling at jack in spanish.

"Sorry guys" said Jack apologeticaly,walking over to a punching dummy

jack kicked off three of their heads in record was staring amazement her and jack were both black belts but she could NEVER pull of something like that.

Jerry,Milton,And eddie accept his apology ad go into the changing was on her way to tell jack he was awesome at practice but then tripped on some mats and fell on position was so that kim was on top of jack with her hands on each side of , jerry,eddie,and milton came out of the changing room only to see this, and then they all stared in shock.

"whats going on?" asked eddie now out of shock

"Nothing i tripped over the mats and fell on jack"Kim said nervously

"yeah" jack said still processing what just happened

"okay then..." said eddie as him,milton,jack,kim,and jerry headed for Falafel Phil's.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry it was kind of short this is my second story :DD new chapters up soon hope you enjoy :PP any questions or concerns just ask as a review :)**


	2. Falafel Phils

~At Falafel Phils~

Milton,Eddie,Jerry,Jack,And Kim Sat At Their Regular booth in Falafel Phil' Milton Said

"Guys we know you like each other give it up"

"WE DONT LIKE EACHOTHER"screamed kim and jack in unison

"Well kim DOES like me but whatever" said Jack cocky

"Shut up! I don't like you!"said Kim ticked off but she knew she did like him

"Of course you don't kim"Jack said

"So if I got close to you somehow kinda like this-he got really close to her-you wouldn't mind?"said Jack

Kim shifted a little and said"N-no"

"And if I put my arm around your waist and pulled you closer-which is what he did-you wouldn't mind?"

"Not a-at a-all"Kim said her voice of going higher and higher"Jack then smirked and whispered in her ear "Sure you wouldn't"

Which sent tingles down her looked up at Jack and looked into his warm pools of chocolate so mesmerizing she wanted to kiss him right she controlled herself.

Eddie,Milton,And Jerry just watched and laughed as Kim got so uncomfortable and then stared into jack's eyes they could tell she wanted to kiss him.

Jack was about to prove that she liked him in 2.5 knew she was staring at him. So he started leaning lent in to she was bouncing around on the inside she couldn't wait to feel his soft lips against her delicate were 1 inch away.

The guys were getting inpatient they couldn't wait they had fingers crossed and they weren't ,everyone in the restraunt was doing that.

Then Jack sat up and turned his head and said "I knew you liked me".

Kim was furious,mad,hurt,sad,embarrassed and most of all sad she didn't get his lips and said

"I DON'T LIKE U JERK!" She didn't storm off though, she knew it wasn't Kim like. She just scooted the farthest away from and didn't talk to him.

Everyone in the restraunt including Eddie,Milton and Jerry was saying aw! in their heads.

* * *

**A/N:Soooo Super Sorry It Took Long To Update This. I had Technical difficulties. But Will Be Posting alot now so do not worry about the seventh month long wait lol.**

**xoxo**

**Danyella**


	3. Movies and Kissing

The next day the whole gang were at Jack's mansion.

"Wow your house is so big!" Eddie exclaimed. His house was nice, but not nearly as big as Jack's.

"Yeah its totally swag bro."Jerry said 'smoothly'.

"It is very wonderful. I mean the art work in the hallways and the exquisite taste in furniture."Milton said quite fascinated.

"It's lovely."Kim said. Jack's house was impressive.

"Thanks guys. Anywho, lets go into the screening room and watch movies!"Jack said leading them to the room. When the gang entered they gawked and stared.

"Wow this is like a personal home theater!"Milton said. The gang looked at him like he was dumb.

"Hence the name:Screening room"Jack said incredulously. The gang all laughed. It was rare Milton had his dumb moments,so they treasured them when he did have them. The gang finally settled on the movie,Aladdin. Yeah, they all had their childish moments. So a Disney movie fit that childish moment perfectly. Kim and Jack sat on one couch while Milton sat on another couch with Eddie and Jerry sat on a bean bag chair. As the movie began playing,they all listened to it quietly.

"Does anyone see how ugly Jaffar is? I mean he is like old and wrinkly."Jerry said while laughing. Everyone laughed.

"Hopefully some of that desert sand gets in his face."Jack said while laughing. Thats when everyone burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. But they all got quite again when Aladdin started singing the first song. And they all sung along with him.

"One jump ahead of the (something something something something) these guys cant appreciate I'm broke!" Jack sang (**A/N: Sorry the lyrics are all from my memory. So some of them are incorrect or not there. Lol.)**

"Rif-raf"Milton sang

"Street rat!"Jerry said

"Scoundrel!"Kim Sang

"Take that!"Eddie Sang

"Let's not be to hasty"Jack sang

"Still I think hes RATHER TASTY!"Kim sang in an obnoxious voice.

They all stayed quite until the final lines came up.

"One jump ahead of the hit men!"Jack sang.

"Stop thief!"Eddie sang

"Street rat"Jerry sang

"They're quick,but I'm much faster"Jack sang

"Scandal!"Milton sang

"Here goes! Gotta throw my hand in,wish me happy landin! All I gotta do is JUMP!"jack sang the final words before they all Hi-5 ed and laughed together. Soon the whole movie was over and all the gang's parents came to pick up their children except Kim's.

"So what do you wanna do?" Jack asked

"Just sit around and talk."Kim replied. She was still partially mad at Jack for the other day Falafel Phil's but forgave him when he apologized. They both went to Jack's room for awhile and talked and laughed but then something happened.

Kim was still laughing.

"Ya know I still cant believe you said that!"Kim said. She was laughing so hard her rib cage was hurting.

"Well he should've known not to mess with my girl."Jack said laughing aswell. Kim stopped laughing when she heard that.

"Your girl?"She said with a smirk. Her boost of confidence was surprising not only Jack,but herself too.

"Yes. Kim you are my girl. Why do you think no other guy besides brad has the balls to go up to you?"Jack said like it was obvious. Kim widened her eyes hearing that.

"YOUR THE REASON WHY?!"Kim shouted. She was (playfully) pissed off now!

"Yup" Jack answered with pride.

"Your a real douche."Kim answered. But then an idea cam to Kim and now she was going to get revenge.

"Well then Jack, come over here and give 'Your Girl' a kiss."she said flirtatiously. She then started crawling seductively towards him on his bed. She licked her lips at him and she could see him blushing furiously. She also saw 'little jack' pop up.

"What are you waiting for. I'm your girl and your my man. Now kiss me." she said batting her eyelashes at him. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips on hers. He could hear her moaning. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she happily granted him access. Their tongues battled for dominance and,of course,Jack won. He explored all over her mouth. Enjoying every taste of her. They soon broke away for air and Kim looked into jack's eyes and saw his once brown eyes now black and they were clouded with lust. Kim was surprised and she gasped.

"Kim we need to stop now or I might not be able to control myself."Jack said huskily. Kim was definitely turned on. She wanted him but she knew they had to wait 'til they were old enough.

"Alright"Kim said sadly. The first few moments were awkward but then

the urge to kiss each other just completely took over them. And in 5 seconds they were back at it again. Just kissing each other to death. All was well until they heard the door bell ring. They pulled away from each other quickly and they were both blushing like crazy.

"Um...I think that's my mom..."Kim said.

"Yeah it must be..."Jack said. He helped Kim pack up her stuff and they both went downstairs. When they opened the door they saw both their moms talking to each other. Jack remembered his mom said she was going with Kim's mother on women's night out.

"Hi honeys"Kim's mom greeted her daughter and Jack.

"Hey"Jack and Kim said at the same time. Kim was about to walk out the door when she turned around and ran at Jack full speed and they engaged in a short,but passionate kiss. Both their mother's jaws dropped. Both stuttering and murmuring inaudible things.

"Bye _babe"_Jack said. Putting emphasis on the word 'babe'.

"Bye _sweetie_"Kim said. Mimicking jack's emphasis. Kim smiled. She now had her dream boy. Kim walked out to her mother's car and got in the passenger's seat. And jack went upstairs. Leaving 2 confused mothers at the door still. They said their goodbyes and Kim's mother went to the car and drove off while Jack's mom went inside the house.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"So...Kim...you and Jack are..-"Kim's mom stopped because her daughter cut her off.

"Dating."Kim confirmed

* * *

**A/N:Hey Guys! So Super sorry I haven't uploaded in a month but at least it isn't 7 months again! Lol. Hope you liked it! In my opinion it is the best chapter yet.**** REVIEW! Love to my Yellas! Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR ALADDIN.**

**Xoxo**

**Danyella**


	4. Idiots and Explanations

**A/N: Hey My Kickers! Whats up? Whats popping? Whats good my home skillet biscuits with a side of gravy? Yeah...I'm weird. Anyways I thought I'd only make you guys wait a week or so but don't hate me because it's better than waiting a month.**

* * *

Kim and Jack were currently at Jack's locker contemplating on telling the guys are not.

"Kim,we should just tell them. They won't care!"

"Babe,if we do they will never stop teasing us about it. They'll probably make a couple pairing name or something."Kim said trying to get her point across.

"Kim PLEASE."Jack pleaded and pleaded but she wouldn't give in. Well now he was just going to have to use his charming personality and good looks.

"Kim tell them or else."Jack threatened. Kim shook her head no and so Jack had to execute his plan. He instantly pushed her up against the lockers and started sucking on her neck,leaving a necklace of hickeys to 'mark' his 'territory'. Kim tried her hardest to suppress moaning but once Jack got to a sensitive spot,a soft,small one came out. Jack stopped his ministrations to see if she had changed her mind.

"So we're telling them,right?"Jack asked as if it were more of a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes we are."Kim said trying to get out of her 'moaning mode'. She took hold of Jack's hands and they began walking to the guy's locker. Eventually they found all 3 of their friends at Jerry's locker and it did take a little while because random people saw them holding hands and congratulated them. Jack and Kim had a plan that when the guys saw them holding hands,they would get the hint. And so,They walked up to their friends and made it obvious they were holding hands. But the guys were too involved in an argument involving...unicorns?

"Unicorns DON'T EXIST JERRY!"Milton yelled.

"YES THEY DO. AND THEY POOP RAINBOWS."Jerry insisted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"Eddie shouted.

"Ahem!"Jack said. All the guys turned to Kim and Jack and saw that they were holding hands.

"Oh my gosh...IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"Jerry screamed. Kim and Jack were just about to explain how it happened but,of course,they misunderstood Jerry.

"FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE GOT THEIR HANDS GLUED TOGETHER!"Jerry shouted. Kim and Jack face palmed. Their friend was stupid as hell. Kim,being quick tempered had to just hurry up and and tell them.

"Oh for the love of god!" she said then she and Jack engaged in a short kiss. Milton,Eddie,and Jerry's mouths dropped. They were all,slowly filling with joy. Eventually they all screamed at the top of their lungs.

"HEY EVERYONE! KICK PREVAILS!"They said in unison. Next thing they knew,everyone was clapping. Kim and Jack(or kick) had know idea this many people wanted them to become a couple. It was weird,but cool. Eventually everyone stopped and went back to their normal lives.

"See Jack? I told you they would have stupid nicknames!"Kim said. They guys (especially Milton) demanded they tell them how it happened.


End file.
